


Second Chances

by TheSwordLesbian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Second Chances, spoilers for ep 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Ioun what I wouldn’t give for a second chance…
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wanted to write something for this moment because it has been eating me alive and I needed something to combat writers block. So have some angst!

Beau falls to her knees as Yasha’s rusty iron blade cleaves across her chest. Her new Expositor robes sundered and soaking with her own blood. As the life drips out of her she slumps and collapses to the floor, cold rain soaked stone meeting warm crimson. She tries to stay awake, to fight her clouding consciousness, to hold onto whatever shred of life she can. Beau can’t leave yet, she can’t. She hasn’t told Jester, she thought there would be more time. As she finally wills her eyes to focus she now sees Yasha standing over her. Her blank emotionless face and her trapped, tear filled eyes. Beau opens her mouth to speak. “Wait please” she wants to say. But her lungs are already filling up with red, and all that comes out is a weak gurgled sound. She watches as her friend, trapped so far within her own mind reaches up with her blade before driving it through Beau’s chest hard enough that it slams into the stone beneath her. Beau hears the shouts and screams of her friends, her family. Once just strangers, now the most important people in her life. She’d die for them, she is dying for them. 

As the world starts to fade and darkness fills her vision, quiet thoughts drift through her mind while she falls further and further into the blackness.

_Jester…_

_Why didn’t I just tell her…_

_Because I was afraid…_

_What if she didn’t feel the same…_

_What if I lost her forever…_

_I have lost her forever…_

_Ioun what I wouldn’t give for a second chance…_

She laid there in the darkness growing colder and colder by the second before suddenly she felt a gentle warmth pouring into her, and the void around her started pulling back. Light and colors and images filling her blurry vision. And as her vision cleared, there she was. Jester hovering over her, Beau’s face cradled in her hands, a warm smile on her face.

_A second chance…_

Beau weakly reached her hand up to stroke Jester’s face. “Jes… I-” her hand passed through the smiling visage and Beau’s heart sank, realising it was just Jester’s duplicate. She turned her head and squinted across the ruined Chantry, her vision desperately searching for violet eyes before meeting Jester’s gaze and watching the concern on her face melt away into relief knowing that Beau was still alive. She smiled and Beau smiled back before hoping to to her feet to jump back into the fray with a renewed vigor. Beau had a second chance, she wasn’t about to waste it.

* * *

Beau fell face first into her bed, utterly exhausted from the day’s struggles. The Nein had been gifted some rooms at an inn near the Cobalt Soul for helping take down the cultists and such that had overtaken the Chantry. The Laughing Hand was dead, Obann was dead, the monstrosity that he became was dead, and they had Yasha back. Today was firmly in the win column in Beau’s opinion. Now she could rest with only one trouble on her mind. Talking to Jester, her second chance. But she figured that could wait until tomorrow, when she was rested and had better control over her thoughts and emotions.

“Beau?” she heard Jester’s voice from a few feet away. She rolled to see her best friend perched quietly on the other bed looking at her, hands fidgeting in her lap. Maybe this wouldn’t wait til tomorrow.

“Yeah Jes, what’s up?”Beau turned to face the other bed. Placing her feet down, mirroring Jester almost.

Jester opened her mouth to speak but closed it for a second before trying again. “Beau are… are you okay?” she said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Realistically Beau knew she wasn’t okay. Everything hurt and ached, her wounds were still sore and barely held together. But she wasn’t going to tell anyone that; she was planning on gritting her teeth and letting a good night’s sleep do it’s thing. But Jester seemed concerned and the prospect of telling her how hurt she was made her nervous. “Oh, yeah I’m fine. Nothing to worry about here. Uhh why do you ask?” That was a dumb question.

“Because you almost died!!” Jester was suddenly on her feet. “Because you got stabbed like, really bad. And I- we almost lost you!!” 

Beau could see the tears in Jester’s eyes beginning to form, she stood and pulled the tiefling into a hug to try and comfort her. “Hey no don’t cry I’m sorry, I’m still here. Look here.” she took Jester’s hand in hers and placed it over her heart. “Feel that? I’m still here, not going anywhere.”

Jester’s fingers went to idly trace the remaining signs of the massive wound in her chest. Before looking up at Beau’s face, violet eyes meeting blue. And Beau’s face started to feel warmer as she realised that Jester was now very close to her, so close that Beau could see the freckles dotting Jester’s tear-stained cheeks. “I was so scared that we were going to lose you Beau… that I’d never see you again and we’d never be roommates and we wouldn’t get to play pranks together and I wouldn’t get to hear your voice anymore…”

This was it, she thought, her second chance staring her in the face. The universe seemed to be telling her that now was the time. Her heart started beating faster and she desperately hoped Jester couldn’t feel it with her hand still on Beau’s chest. “Jes… I…” she looked away from Jester’s eyes too nervous, too worried that Jester would see into her before she could speak her mind. “When I was… down. I was kind of thinking similar things." 

The tiefling cocked her head to the side as she reached up to wipe her eyes. “What do you mean Beau?” her voice quiet again.

The monk looked back at the woman in her arms, “I was thinking about how I’d never see you guys- About how I’d never see you again. And I was thinking about how I’d never get the chance to tell you…” she trailed off, her heart was beating so fast she was almost afraid it would burst through her barely closed wound.

“Tell me what Beau…” Jester’s voice was soft and almost breathless.

Beau pushed down her nerves and continued, she’d gotten this far no reason to stop now. “Tell you how much I care… about you. How much you mean to me. How I… how I feel about you.”

“Oh…” Jester’s voice was so soft Beau almost hadn’t heard it.

And then the fear started setting in, her heart galloping around in her chest. The panic of fucking up and Jester not feeling the same and not wanting to be friends or roommates anymore. The fear of scaring her away. And beau started going into damage control. “And I mean… what I meant was. Fuck! I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry Jes. I just- we can forget this happened and go back to the way things were. I’m sor-” Beau’s panicked rambling was cut off by lips pressed against hers. Jester’s lips. Jester was kissing her. Beau’s nervousness melted away as she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the kiss. Jester’s lips were so so soft, and she tasted sweet, like pastries and candy. She ended the kiss and pressed her forehead to Beau’s.

“I love you Beau.” she whispered. “I think I have for a while now. But I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me back and that you would leave. I didn’t want to lose you so I didn’t say anything. But today I almost lost you.” Jester leaned up and looked at Beau, tears falling once more. “But you came back and I wanted so bad to tell you but I was still so scared. But then you-”  
Now it was Beau’s turn to kiss Jester. As she pressed into the kiss and Jester kissed her back Beau tightened her arm around Jester’s waist and pulled her closer. Reaching with her hand she gently brushed her fingers across her freckled face. After what felt like both an eternity and not nearly long enough Beau pulled away and looked Jester in the eyes smiling. “I love you too Jes. And I’m still here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Jester smiled back at Beau, her radiant cheer shining through and filling Beau’s heart to the brim. “Okay so then. If we both love each other… that makes us like, girlfriends right?" She asked, an air of hopefulness in her voice.

Beau chuckled, “Yeah sure Jes. I guess it does.”

“Okay okay.” Jester replied nodding adorably “so then if we’re girlfriends… does that mean we can kiss more? ‘Cause that was like, REALLY great and I kinda want to do a lot more of that.”

Beau laughed again before pressing her lips back to Jester’s, relishing in the sharp intake of breath from the tiefling and the feeling of her melting into Beau’s arms. Beau pulled them both backwards onto the bed and they collapsed on top of each other giggling. She pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

Beau had gotten her second chance. And so had Jester. And neither of them were going to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or drop by my tumblr @the-sword-lesbian to let me know what you think!


End file.
